


王座之下

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 他们之间达成了一些只属于两人的协议，需要漫长的融合。Kylo对此还在适应，Hux并不着急。最终他们将携手走向辉煌





	王座之下

<上>

 

“最高领袖!”

士官们有些惶恐地看着步入舰桥的高大身影，下意识绷紧了身躯行礼。所有人都停止了手上的工作注视着这位新晋成为的黑暗原力尊主。KyloRen平静地扫了一眼四周，不满地皱起了眉头。

“将军正在王座室等候觐见。”

Kylo看向胆敢主动上前的士官，继续保持着沉默。他的眼神像躲在阴影里面的蛇，冰冷地注视着自己的猎物。但眼前的对象毕竟不是他需要捕获的对象，所以他只让这压抑的气氛保持了没一会儿就转身走掉了。众人不由松了一口气，互相交换着小心翼翼的眼神重新埋头工作。

 

“你又走错了。”

Hux站在空旷巨大的王座室中央，没什么表情地看着前方的巨大王座。这个巨大的场所在更换了主人后依然保持着绝对的安静，除了Hux与Kylo以外再也没有人踏入其中。

Kylo走到一个能看清Hux脸的距离就停下了，他虚握了一下手掌，仿佛自己正握着剑。

“不去坐下吗？”Hux扭过头看向沉默的黑武士，“尊敬的最高领袖。”

“什么事？”Kylo有些不耐烦地撇开了头，同时也回避了Hux刚才的问题。

“旗舰的修复工作正在进行中，需要大量的物质。”Hux习惯性地将手背在身后，有些烦恼地挤着眉头。“也许我们应该拜访一次坎托湾？”

Kylo垂着目光点点头，看上去像对这些事毫不在意的样子。

“最高领袖？”Hux不满地盯着他，嘴角绷了起来。

“可以。”Kylo不得不抬起头回复对方，“我是说，行动批准，即刻出发。”

“您不去见见我们的合作伙伴们吗？我想合作协议也该重新签订了。”

Kylo动了动自己的下颌，最终还是没有在Hux的目光中说出拒绝的话。

“那1个小时后，定局者上见。”

 

与受损严重的至尊号作比，相对小巧的定居者在那场超光速打击中就显得幸运多了。Hux选择第一时间在船坞修复它，并同时命令精锐部队在上面待命。此刻蓄势待发的歼星舰从至尊号上静静脱离滑出，转眼就跃进超光速通道。

在舰桥上下达完指令的Hux一踏进自己的休息室就站住了。他看着在黑暗中打坐的身影，清了清自己的嗓子。“抱歉，我忘记了。我马上去让人重新安排个房间。”Hux低了低头表示自己的歉意，转身准备离开。

汹涌的原力顷刻如潮水一般卷到将军身上，制止了他迈出的脚步。

“最高领袖？”Hux不满地挑起眉毛，看向Kylo的眼神冰冷了几分。

“不用。”武士的声音闷闷地，仿佛艰难地从胸腔中挤出来一般。“不用离开。”同时他也放开了Hux。

“如果您不介意打扰。”Hux摘下自己的手套，“我也更想留在自己的房间。”

“……我不介意。”Kylo再度低下了自己的头，将脸埋进黑暗中。

Hux向他走去，在即将到达一个很近的距离时又转向了另一个方向。Kylo的肩膀也明显垂地更下去了一些。黑暗中燃起一朵火花，Hux点上烟坐在宽大的皮质沙发椅上。他闭上眼将头向后靠在靠背，沉默地休息着。

安静再一次在他们之间蔓延开来。

 

“不要触碰我的脑子。”

Hux闭着眼突然冷冷地说道，让Kylo伸出的手指瑟缩了一下。

“你在想什么？”不满而低沉声音轻轻地回答着，“我想知道。”

“还不就是那些。”Hux突然撇了一下嘴，“干掉叛军和最高领导之类的。”

“他们已经完了。”Kylo站起来走到他的将军面前。

“是吗？”Hux笑了一下就不说话了，仿佛没有什么继续谈话的打算。

高大的身影显地有些无措而局促，最终沉默地坐在离Hux最近的地方。他眼神阴郁地看着Hux因为后仰而露出的脖子，衣领遮盖下有一道尚未完全消失的淤痕露了出来。

丰厚的嘴唇抖了抖，继而紧紧抿在一起。Kylo将自己交握的手指捏地紧紧地，隐秘而小心地泄漏着情绪。可惜房间内的另一人毫无察觉的兴趣。

战舰适时地在此刻震动了一下，这是脱离超光速空间的信号。

“我们到了。”Kylo提醒对方。

“嗯。”Hux仍然闭着眼睛，“不用着急，先交给下面人。我安排好了。”

“是吗……”Kylo原本继续问下去，但看着Hux眼下淡淡的青色，最终还是放弃了。他继续陪着对方呆在这个黑暗的房间里，等待着新的指示。

 

被兽群肆虐过的坎托湾又迎来了战火的洗礼。曾经美丽的建筑化为大片的废墟，只保留了少数重要地点。宇普西隆级指挥穿梭机像一只巨大的猛禽缓慢降落在海滩上，Kylo与Hux在士兵的迎接下向着城市中最高级的赌场建筑走去。

“该谈生意了。”Hux愉快地勾起嘴角，越过Kylo向那群高贵的俘虏们走去。Kylo停下脚步，看着对方背着手的自信身影远去。手指在披风遮盖下动了动，最终他转向露台走去。

下面的赛马跑道上挤满了被看押的另一批俘虏，这个繁华城市的底层奴隶们。虽然距离遥远，但Kylo任然可以通过原力感受到浓浓的绝望和不安正从那里传来。

很快，他就被一个微小的波动所吸引了。

一股新生的原力。

Kylo眯着眼开始仔细寻找起来。

 

当Hux解决完一切走回Kylo身边时，他正牢牢盯着一个方向。

“发现了什么吗？尊敬的最高领袖。”

Kylo回头看了他一眼，有些为难的皱起眉。

“一个原力敏感者。”他顿了顿，示意Hux去看手边的复古望远镜。“一个……孩子……”

Hux配合地俯下身子，靠近了望远镜。“让我看看。”

“哦？”他的声音拔高了一些，仿佛产生了极大兴趣。“看上去像个奴隶，也可能是个小杂种。”

“你想把他带回去培养吗？收为弟子之类的。”Hux重新站直身体，看向Kylo。

“不。”Kylo下意识就拒绝了。

“正确的决定。”Hux脸上露出一丝微笑，“那么做只会又培养出一个你而已，甚至更糟。”

将军阁下再一次将手背到自己身后，在夜风中像即将踏上战场一样显地气势十足。

“还是你看到了自己的影子，不希望他重蹈覆辙？”

“不是那样的。”Kylo摇了摇头，接着又低下头补充：“我没做错。”

“我倒是想到了自己小时候。”Hux的情绪少见地轻松了起来，也许和他刚刚谈成的生意有关。“也是那么弱小，即使不甘心也只能任凭别人宰割。”

Kylo有些诧异地看向Hux，因为对方谈论到的话题。

“该走了。”Hux转身向大堂走去。

“那些俘虏……”Kylo有看着将军的背影，紧张地语气透露出一丝不安。

“总要给生意伙伴一些面子。”Hux的声音仍然保持着愉快，“说不定有一天他会再次走到我们面前。”

Kylo立刻就明白了对方话里的意思。

“不会的。”

他有些生气。

“哈！原力。”Hux短促地笑了一声，回到了等待着的士兵们中间。

< 中 >

 

回程路上的Hux明显在谋划什么。

他在舰桥上走来走去，不断下达着各项命令。间或又仔细地看着全系投影，上面展示着修复中的至尊号每一处细节。Kylo安静地站在舷窗边看着对方忙碌，他能清晰感知到对方严肃表情下掩盖的兴奋。起初他以为是坎托湾的收获让将军过于满意了，但渐渐地Kylo发现事情没有那么简单。

“我们快到了。”

Hux走到Kylo身边，友好地提示对方。

“做好准备，最高领袖。”

定局者跃出超光速通道的一瞬间，就响起了受到攻击的警报。Hux精准地让歼星舰停在对方的射程外，并立刻出动了蜂群一般的战机部队略阵。

当Kylo还对战况迷惑时，从至尊号上链接过来的视讯通话就为他解答了一切。

“Hux！”

“哈。愚蠢的叛徒们。”Hux表情轻蔑地看着对方，“果然抓住一点机会就坐不住了吗？”

“你这个该死的小杂种！最好马上放弃抵抗！”

“尊敬的最高领袖。”Hux偏过头看向Kylo，“你还要继续容忍他们吗？”

Kylo看着Hux的眼睛，那里正闪烁着清晰而明确的野心火花。原本不解的武士在对方的注视下快速坚定了起来。

一切都是Hux的计划。从抢先修复定居者号开始，Hux就在准备了。他聚集的精锐，去坎托湾的真正目的，都只是为了引出这一刻而已。

 

 

Kylo当然不会让他的将军失望。

原力轻易地俘获了那些将领的脖颈，并一点点地将之捏碎。Hux大笑着嘲讽了他们粗糙且不堪一击的计划，并让潜伏在至尊号上的人马迅速展开了反击。这场发生在FO内部的军事哗变还来不及产生更多影响就被结束了。“可惜了。”Hux遗憾地耸了耸肩膀，向站在一边的下属说到：“本来我还希望这批优秀的老将领能在前线战场为FO带来更多胜利。”

将军阁下与最高领导在万众瞩目下重新踏上了属于自己的领地。

上一次发生同样的场景，还是他们从刚从SKB上撤离回来时。Hux尚可维持住自己的仪表，Kylo却只能靠头盔掩盖自己的狼狈。但还没过去多久，他们的地位又不同了。

敢于直视Kylo的人越来越少，特别是当他们亲眼目睹这位黑暗尊主是如何一人就解决掉整个叛军高层后。

Kylo侧了侧头，立刻就迎来Hux询问的目光。

高大紧绷的身躯顿时放松了一些。

Hux没有更多关心最高领导阁下的内心想法，他正准备踏上高台发表一场胜利的致辞。

Kylo依然沉默地站在将军后面，仿佛自己只是一尊雕像。但他的存在本身，就足矣使人无法忽视。

演讲的最后，Hux宣布自己成为FO唯一的大元首，并满意地获得了来自下属的热烈响应。他表情倨傲地看着自己的领土，然后又将视线移到Kylo身上，并做出了邀请的姿势。

Kylo抿紧嘴唇，手指也紧紧握在一起。直到Hux的手指不耐烦地动了动，他才一步一步地走上前去。Hux眯着眼睛看着他，使这位年轻的最高领袖呼吸慢慢局促了起来。

代表着力量的身影缓缓移动到高台的最前沿，Kylo再次回头看了Hux一眼。Hux也回应地点了点头。

“我们……”他顿了顿，“就是未来！”

至尊号上再一次响起了整耳欲聋的高呼。

 

 

Kylo疲惫地从洗漱间走出来时，Hux正站在沙发脱掉自己的外套。

“我是来向最高领导表示感谢的。”他看着Kylo，“今天辛苦你了，完成的非常好。”

Kylo的脸上闪过一丝恼怒，但他迅速低头掩饰掉了。等好不容易整理好表情后，却又发现Hux根本没有在注意他。对方慢条斯理的整理着自己的衬衣袖口，并一点点平折的挽起，露出偏白肤色的细弱上臂。

这行为似乎严重刺伤了Kylo，他用凶狠又委屈地眼神看着新晋的元首阁下。

“不要那么叫我。”

“不然呢？”Hux表情愉快地坐了下来，并点上了一支烟。他甚至向Kylo笑了一下。

“Hux！”

Kylo走到对方面前，将人整个笼罩在自己的身影下。Hux的眼睛在阴影中依旧闪烁着光芒，一如他唇边的火星。Kylo的手握紧又松开，最终放弃地垂了下来。

“我们说好的……”

高大的身躯蹲了下来，将头埋进自己的膝盖，蜷缩地如同Hux脚边一只宠物。

“这和我们说的不一样。”

“我以为不想履行协议的是你啊？亲爱的最高领袖。”

Hux伸出手把玩着Kylo弯曲的黑发，任它们在自己指尖打转滑落。

“我——”Kylo急急抬头想要申辩，却在看见Hux冰冷地眼神后不由红了眼眶。“我控制不住自己……”他瑟缩地为自己解释，小心地攀附着Hux的裤腿讨好着。

“所以？”

Kylo抖了抖，最终慢慢跪在地上将头靠在Hux腿上。Hux的手搭在了他的颈背上。

“请原谅我。”

Kylo闭紧了自己湿润的眼睛。

 

 

“你是不是误会了什么？”Hux毫无感情地安抚着掌下赤裸的肌肤，“难道我还胆敢惩罚您不成？”

“亲爱的最高领袖。”Kylo的下巴被用力挑了起来，“您完全不用害怕，我什么都不会做。”

“不……”Kylo抖动着自己的嘴唇，“做点什么，求你了。”

Hux撇了撇嘴，似乎并不喜欢这个建议。无形的拒绝更进一步刺伤了Kylo，他几乎是带着恼羞成怒的放手一搏，凑上去吻住了Hux的唇角。像只动物似地凶横又毫无章法，只知道拼命汲取对方嘴里的味道。

Hux不得不掐着Kylo的脖子推离对方。与此相对的是Kylo也用手臂牢牢圈住了Hux。

“你又想做什么？”Hux的语气低沉了下来，Kylo却一意孤行地将自己埋在对方肩膀处。“不准拒绝我。”Hux的额角对这个答案跳动了一下，为自己缺乏安全感的合作伙伴。“那你又是如何回报我的呢？”

“我会听你话。”Kylo得寸进尺地将整个人压在Hux身上，向蛇一般缠紧了对方。

“错了。”Hux揉捏着覆盖在身上的躯体，“这不是我们的协议。”

Kylo抬起头看着Hux，纯粹的眼神被水浸泡过一般湿润。“我会听从你的指导，作为最高领袖。”

他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，继续补充：“并控制自己的脾气。”

Hux终于满意地点了点头，矜持允许对方再次亲吻自己。

强大的黑暗原力尊主露出讨好的笑容，再次凑了上去。Hux捏了一把对方饱满丰厚的胸部，将他的裤子一把扯了下来。“现在，去床上躺好。”

“遵命，我的将军。”

“错了。”

“是，元首阁下。”

Kylo满足地躺到在巨大的床铺上，等待着Hux在他身上驰骋。他的身体将是对方此刻唯一要征服的战场。

 

< 下 >

 

Hux难得在Kylo入眠前就睡着了，侧躺的身体背对着自己的床伴。

Kylo对这个姿势毫不在意，他的视线更多停留在Hux脖子上的可怕瘀痕处。悬停的手指一遍遍描绘着伤痕，像是年幼的孩子看着自己无意间损坏的心爱玩具。除了懊恼与后悔没有一点儿办法。

Kylo弓起背，将自己紧紧贴在Hux背后。如同一只在礁石后躲避海浪的雏鸟。

年轻的元首在这骚扰中动了动，但并无醒来的迹象。Kylo松了口气，努力用尽量小的幅度来调整自己的姿势。

他用手指摩挲着Hux散开在枕头上的金红发丝，表情认真而虔诚。

很快，Kylo就不再满足于这一点触碰了。他像是突然爆发了勇气，进而敢于掰动Hux的肩膀。沉睡中的元首被摁回成平躺的姿势，散乱的头发搭在额角，遮住了一半眼睛。但露出的眉头也随即皱了起来。这是将醒的症状，Kylo却更过分地将整个人枕在对方胸口。

“滚下去。”Hux用手捏着自己的额头，十分厌烦自己身上的粘人宠物。

Kylo反而将腿也压了上去。

“你不会拒绝我。”

他嘟囔着，好似并没有意识到自己过重的份量给Hux带来的负担。怒火立刻爬满了元首的脸，他掐着对方臀上的软肉低声吼到：“滚开！”

Kylo用手肘撑起自己，俯视着Hux甚至懒得睁开的眼睛。

“她拒绝了我，但是你不会。”黑发遮掩下的眼睛眨了眨，如同幼鹿。“对吧？”

“所以你现在又想再谈一次了？”Hux掀起眼皮打量对方，表情十分嫌弃。“我已经听的够多了。”

Kylo缩了缩肩膀，慢慢蜷缩身子直到能将脑袋放在Hux的腹部。

元首翻着白眼靠坐起来，并为自己点上一支烟。

“以为自己是猫吗？”

Kylo把脸埋进柔软的肚皮里，发出一声轻笑。

“Armitage。”

“嗯。”

他用鼻子磨蹭着对方，直到Hux不得不伸出手摁住他的脑袋。

 

 

仿佛终于痊愈的失眠症患者，Kylo这一觉睡了很久才起来。久到Hux已经完成了一天的工作重新回到房间，他才从床上坐起来。

尚且残留些许朦胧的视线跟随着Hux在房间里的移动而转动，Kylo突然眨了眨眼。

“我应该坐上去吗？”

Hux停下了手里的动作，有些诧异地看着床上赤裸地人。

“我是说那个位置……”他抬起手想要比划一下，但举到一半就放弃了。

“怎么？还要我给你安排一队亲卫兵？”Hux挑起了眉毛，而Kylo立马摇头。“不，我讨厌他们。”

“然后呢？”Hux有些感兴趣的抱起双臂，等着对方的下文。

“现在，我是最高领袖。”Kylo认真地看着Hux，“我应该坐在王座上。”

“那得先把你的屁股从床上挪下去，我的赤裸领袖。”Hux毫不留情地打击对方，得到一个有些恼怒的表情。“至尊号的修复是个大工程。”他慢慢走到床边，“等回到总部——我保证。”

Hux垂下头看着Kylo。

“我会送你登上神坛。”

 

 

经历了一场彻底清洗的至尊号终于完全纳入进Hux的掌握。

年轻的元首意气风发地牵着自己的最高领袖一路从房间走到王座室，并示意对方坐上那巨大的宝座。

浑身赤裸的武士羞涩而局促地坐在冰冷的高台上，大腿上还淌着欢愉后留下的液体痕迹。他的脚趾紧张地蜷缩着，膝盖紧紧闭在一起。Hux满意地打量着他，姿态优雅高贵地单膝跪在王座前。

他托举起Kylo的一只手，送至嘴边缓慢而珍重地印下一吻。

Kylo缩了缩肩膀，脸上却是止不住的笑容。

Hux看着他，舌尖滑过掌中的指缝，并将武士的手指尖一根根依次含进嘴里。Kylo看着自己在那淡色的嘴唇中进出，仿佛同时也被含住了身体的其它部位。

他忍不住向前倾斜身体，希望对方也能靠地更近一些。

Hux用眼神示意着对方的腿间，直到Kylo的胸口泛起粉色。他缓慢而磨蹭地抬起双腿，并打开架在扶手上。挺立的阴茎与尚未闭合的穴口像嗷嗷待哺的幼兽，正可怜兮兮地乞求着人怜惜。Hux一松开了Kylo的手，对方就立刻抽回捂住了自己的脸。但另一只手还是忍不住摸向私处。

Hux留下的东西正从那里一点点地渗出来，Kylo的指尖浅浅戳着那里，将红肿的入口反复揉弄。最高领袖昂着他的头，将喘息从手掌下泄漏出来。他在坚硬的王座上扭动着腰，希望元首能尽快垂青自己的身体。

这是他听话的奖励。也是最高领袖独给元首阁下的授勋。

Hux站了起来。他摁住Kylo的手，带着对方一起往更深的地方进去。同时低头啃噬着黑发原力者的耳朵与面颊。他的舌头抵住Kylo的眼窝，直到逼出眼泪。汗水在身体上慢慢聚集后滑落，很快就将干净的王座搞的一塌糊涂。特别是在Kylo射出来以后。

飞溅的白浊滴在他自己身上和Hux下颌处。Kylo恐慌地看着对方并在默许下飞快地凑上去舔掉了，获得亲近许可使他胆大的开始拉扯Hux的衣服。他拉近对方，将脸埋到下腹处汲取着。丰厚的唇吻着进入过自己的雄伟，并虔诚地使对方再一次挺立起来。

Hux在这时拖起了Kylo过于迷醉的脸。

“准备好了吗？”

kylo点了点头。

 

 

尽职工作的微型记录仪安静悬浮在空中，记录着王座上kylo的每一个细节与表情。

忙着扒掉Hux衣服的最高领袖有些不满地看着凑太近的小东西，涨红着脸用原力将它从自己的大张的双腿间推开。“可以关掉它们了！”

“为什么？”元首一边推开Kylo的手，一边自己褪掉被拉扯地一塌糊涂的上衣。“这不是你要求的？”

“我没有要——”Kylo想要反驳，却被Hux一个眼神止住了。“一场私人典礼显然更值得被记录。”他将Kylo的腿分地更开一些，“该宣誓了，我的冕下。”

Kylo在Hux冲进去那一刻叫了出来。

“此刻！”Kylo攀紧了Hux的肩膀，“是银河宇宙即将迎来新秩序的时刻。”他闭紧眼睛昂着头，在乳头被啃咬时放出抽泣的喘息。“是迎来真正伟大而统一的时刻！”悬在空中的小腿晃动抽搐着，在深入而缓慢地撞击下抖地如同落叶。“旧有的一切，都将毁灭。”Kylo像被击中一般挺直了腰，又很快弓起身体让Hux进入的更多。“新的世界，必臣服于我！”Kylo在Hux猛地进攻中低吼了出来，“臣服于新的未来！”他紧紧抓住掌下的躯体，“我将成为，世界的主宰。”眼泪随着快感的堆积从Kylo脸上汹涌而出。“我将庇护你们，走向辉煌！”

“Force bless First Order！”

射在Kylo体内的Hux安抚地抱着怀中有些瘫软的躯体，他用自己苍白的面颊抵住Kylo的头颅，脸上浮现满意的微笑。“蒙神襄助，我将登上此位。我承诺坚定守护第一秩序的权力与正义。在力所及之范围内，我将永远保护并尊敬神圣的最高领袖。此乃王应为之事。”

元首用他独特的冷静嗓音精准念出就职词后，托起了还沉浸在余韵中喘息的脸。

“为我加冕。”

Hux亲吻Kylo的嘴角。

“我赐予你统领一切，并昭告世人你是王和宇宙之主。引领我所有子民前进的方向。你将生生世世永享光辉。”Kylo抬手抚摸Hux的脸颊，表情虔诚而神圣。Hux覆上了他的手，勾起嘴角。

 

 

“Long live the king。”

“Long live the God。” 

 

 

完


End file.
